


Delivery

by megnificant



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is a delivery boy that delivers maps to Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this fic is officially never going to work out and I have half the mind to delete it but eh. This fic is never going to be updated, guys. Sorry.

Andrew was a deliveryman. It was a job he did not want, but he was forced to get if he wanted to go to that theatre summer camp. His mother had said that if he wanted something, he was going to need to work for it. Since he was too clumsy to be a waiter at the diner, and for once Starbucks didn’t need a barista, deliveryman was the only job left. Besides, he already had his Vespa.

Andrew parked his Vespa in the driveway, with a warning for her not to move. He lifted the heavy parcel, mumbling unhappily about the weight (not that he minded; he’s carried heavier things before), and puts it on his Vesper. He always saved the heavy things last. It was interesting finding out where they were going. Carey called him illogical, but he had shrugged that off. Carey was his best friend, who usually went on his delivery rounds with him. This time she was busy with her play.

So this was going to be his last delivery before he went home. He rang the doorbell, and while waiting for the recipient to answer, reached down into his leather jacket to find the receipt.

“Where is it… Argh! Where are you?” and the door clicked open. Great, he still hasn’t found the receipt.

“Um.” Andrew looked up and smiled sheepishly and right before him was a boy about his age. His eyes were blue, but a little off… to the left, and his hair was curly and all over the place, which made Andrew have a weird urge to tangle his hands in them.

“Is that mine?” the boy shyly asked, a tremble in his voice. The boy licked his lips once, and Andrew groaned inwardly as he looked at the cherry red lips.

“Oh yeah, yes, um, here.” Andrew shook his head. The boy’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion at the yes and the shake of the head. He handed the parcel over to the boy, and meanwhile peeked at the boy.

The boy nervously reached out one hand and cradled the parcel in his arms, stumbling a little over at the heaviness of it. He had thin arms, and his legs were just as skinny. It made Andrew want to pull him in and hug him. Andrew stared into the boy’s azure downcast eyes, hypnotized by them. All of a sudden, the boy looked up, and looked surprised to find Andrew staring at him. They stared for a moment too long before Andrew, embarrassed, stuttered out a sorry. His mother always said he had a problem with staring. He can just feel the boy’s disgust at his rudeness already. The boy blushed and ducked behind his door, about to close it when Andrew snapped out of his self-hatred and yelled, just a bit too loud, “WAIT!” The door stopped in its swing and out came a timid voice.

“Yes?”

“I need you to sign… oh.” Andrew stuck his hands in his pockets and searched frantically for the receipt. He pulled it out and handed it out to the boy, grinning widely. The boy took it and signed nervously, about to give it back when Andrew quickly blurted, “we need your name and your mobile phone number too. Please.”

It was lie; of course, the post office didn’t really need that information. Andrew was also pretty sure that asking for the mobile phone number was against the privacy policy. The boy glanced nervously at Andrew and for a moment, Andrew was afraid that the boy was going to point that out but he quickly looked away. Andrew found himself entranced with the boy’s eyes and, okay, he’s slightly in love with his shifting blue eyes while the boy scratched out the eleven digits and his name.

“Thank you!” Andrew flashed the boy a huge blinding smile but looks hurt when the boy stumbles backwards in a hurry and slams the door. Andrew stayed there motionless on the steps, unsure of what to do. He then skipped back to his Vespa and read the receipt. He refrained from smelling the receipt because that was just being, well, a stalker. In neat spaced-out letters, “Jesse Eisenberg” was printed on the receipt. Andrew spelled out the name, rolling and playing around with the name on his tongue. He stuffed the receipt back into his pocket, got on his Vespa and drove home, with the image of the boy’s eyes in his love-struck mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is a delivery boy that delivers maps to Jesse.

Andrew flopped onto his bed, not sure of what to do with the number from “Jesse”. He glanced towards his desk, where the receipt laid above his messy desk of textbooks and homework assignments. He walked to his desk and sat down, staring at the receipt for a minute before smoothing it out, wishing that staring would give him a clue as to what he should do. After a few minutes of observing the smoothed out receipt, he still had no idea what to do, so he grabbed his English notebook and started on his homework, but his mind never stopped thinking of this mysterious “Jesse”.

On Monday, he ran up the school stairs, anxious to get to homeroom, just to tell Carey of what happened yesterday. He bumped into her in the corridor just as he turned the corner to their classroom. As soon as Carey saw his wide grin, she sighed and dropped her books quickly, and allowed Andrew to sweep her off her feet and hug her tightly.

“I’m guessing something went well. Did you get another job or something?” Carey asked with an amused smile when Andrew put her down. She picked up her books alongside Andrew, who was doing the same.

Andrew picked up her last history textbook, while stammering out, “No. I… I met someone,” and held out the huge heavy history textbook in front of his blushing, giggling face.

Carey gasped and dumped her books on the floor again. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, “Details now, Andrew Russell Garfield!”

Andrew threw his head back and laughed freely, “Oh Carey, ever the impatient person you are.”

“I only am when my best friend has finally gotten a decent crush!” Carey wagged her finger in front of his face. “Now quick, out with it. Who is this lucky man?” Her eyebrows waggled as she grinned widely.

“Welllll, his name is Jesse,” and Andrew paused to giggle again, “Ei.sen.berg. His phone num-”

“YOU GOT HIS NUMBER?!?!” Carey gasped and clapped her hands in delight. “How?!”

Andrew blushed and he ducked his head, “Well, I kinda told him that I needed it for the post office…” He grinned bashfully.

Carey went silent at that and then asked, “You didn’t really talk to him, did you.”

“No,” he admitted. “I think he… well, he seemed almost, SCARED of me.” Carey raised an eyebrow, and he explained, “Well I kinda stared at him for a tad too long… (Carey facepalmed here) and he seemed impatient to close the door on me, so…” and Andrew shrugged.

“Oh, Andrew. But have you called the number?” She gave a long insufferable sigh and walked ahead to her locker.

Andrew followed and said with a tone of despair, “That was what I needed your help on… Do I call him or not?”

Carey gave a derisive snort, “You have his number, of course you should call him,” Carey opened her locker, dumped her books in and tapped her foot, “Problem is, what excuse will you have to make up for calling him out of the blue?” she shut the door with a bang and whirled around. “So you better start getting cracking on that excuse before he forgets you, though I doubt he will, what with you scarring his innocent mind.” She winked and walked off, leaving Andrew to bury his head in his hands.

“Great, Carey, a lot of help you are,” Andrew muttered.

After school, Carey bid him farewell and ditched him for the library to work on her history paper. Andrew sighed and got on his Vespa, heading to the post office to see if there were any letters or parcels for him to deliver.

So he goes on his usual round, noticing that there is a lesser amount of letters and parcels today. However this time, there were three special looking, all to be delivered to the same recipient. They were in those plastic tube containers where you’d usually put rolled up posters or huge photographs. Andrew shrugged and saved it for last; curious to know where THEY would go. It was only when he was halfway to delivering the three tube-shaped parcels that he realized that the route seemed familiar. It was only he double-checked the address that he realized he was once again, standing in front of Jesse’s house. Andrew’s heart beat faster and faster as he jogged up the path with the three parcels and rang the doorbell. He scrambled to take out the receipt again, just like he did the last time.

The door opened, but this time, a pre-teen girl was standing there. Andrew blinked twice, wondering if he’d gotten the wrong address until he noticed that the girl looked almost like Jesse.

“Hello! Who are you?” the girl inquired with a bright beaming face.

“Uh, I’m the deliveryman? I’ve come to, um, deliver these.” He lifted his arms a bit to gesture to the tube-shaped containers.

“Oh. Oh! That’s Jesse’s. Wait a moment.” The girl turned her back on Andrew and yelled into the house, “JESSEEEEEEE, YOUR NERDY OLD-FASHIONED MAPS ARE HERE!!!!” Andrew glanced down at the tubes, so Jesse was interested in cartography. Andrew filed it away in his mind as he chuckled fondly at this discovery, and the girl whirled around at the sound of it.

“Did, did you just laugh?” Her eyebrows crinkled, and Andrew imagined Jesse scrunching up his eyebrows too.

“Well, more or less. I chuckled,” Andrew replied casually.

The girl’s left eyebrow flew up, “My name’s Hallie Kate.”

“And I’m Andrew. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hallie Kate,” Andrew bowed deeply, and the girl looked upon him approvingly. Then she swooped down into a curtsy and giggled.

“I can curtsy!” Hallie Kate said with an air of giddy happiness. It was then Jesse appeared. Andrew noted that Jesse had a dark blue dress shirt with white buttons, but had on a red cap with the word ‘Indiana’ that nested snugly in his curly hair. He was wearing spectacles too, which were new. Andrew thought he looked equally as adorable with them on as he did without them.

“Hallie, who’s at the door? Oh.” Jesse’s eyes went wide as soon as he saw Andrew, and Andrew detected there as possibly a hint of a blush creeping up his cheek. “Hello,” Jesse said politely.

“Hello, Jesse.” Andrew smiled. Something flashed in Jesse’s eyes before he averted his gaze sharply. Andrew cleared his throat, “So here are your maps, as Hallie Kate here tells me,” Andrew winks at Hallie and Jesse groans and mutters, “Thanks Hallie, now he thinks I’m a nerd…”

“Oh no, cartography’s awesome! I find maps quite interesting myself, that is, if I knew how to properly read them…” Andrew admitted sheepishly, embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know how to read maps. Jesse bit his lip, and Andrew a fleeting urge to brush his thumb across that bottom lip. Instead, he hands over the 3 tubes and the receipt. Jesse signs it and then scribbles something before handing it to Andrew and stammering a goodbye. Hallie Kate and Andrew watch as Jesse run up the stairs with his head bowed.

“Don’t worry, he’s usually like that around people,” Hallie Kate shrugged. “He’s completely different when he’s around Emma, though.”

Andrew asked, a little bit heartbroken to hear there is an ‘Emma’, “Emma?”

The same eyebrow rose while she smirked, “she’s just his best friend.”

Andrew felt as though Hallie was looking through him, able to see his crush on Jesse. He quickly stuffed the receipt back into his pocket, not wanting to read it in front of Hallie. “Well, Ms Hallie Kate, it has been grand, meeting someone like you” Hallie giggled but stopped and asked, “You’ll be back right? Jesse and I have just started ordering books. Will you deliver them?” Andrew smiled fondly and warmly at Hallie and said, “Of course, darling”. As Andrew walks back to his Vesper, he opens the receipt, and something along the margins caught his eye.

I could teach you to read maps, they’re not that hard, actually.

Andrew’s heart started beating quite loudly as a smile started to grow on his face and he looks back at the house. While getting on his Vesper, Andrew reminded himself to ask Armie (one of the delivery guys that usually go to take all the heavy parcels. After all, he is six-five and 220) to leave the Eisenbergs’ parcels all to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to finish this because I wrote this a long time ago.


End file.
